


Day 12

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 12

"Hello, Freak."

What the hell?

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Why?"

"Because I was invited."

"Why?"

"I expect he wants me to take a look."

"You know what I think-"

"Always, Thally. Hmmmmm....I do know that you didn't make it home last night."

Do not laugh. Look away. Imagine it's a bad auto crash. Look away.

"Uhm...hmph. Who is this?"

"A colleague. Dr. John Watson."

"Dr. Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan...an old friend of mine."

"You- have a colleague? Did he follow you home?"

Oh, please, please, give me an excuse-

"Freak's here. Sending him up."

Damn. Too late.

"Ah...Anderson, here we are again."

"Do not contaminate my crime scene, clear?"

"Quite. Is your wife away for long?"

"Someone told you-"

"Your deodorant told me - it's for men."

"Of course it's for men, I'm wearing it."

"So is Sergeant Donovan...and oh dear, I think it just vaporized...may I go in, now?"

"If you're implying anything-"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm sure she just stopped by and ended up staying over, and, hmmm...polished your floors, going by the state of her knees...."

Look her in the eyes, do not look at her knees, NOT the knees. Ooops. Just get up the stairs....damn, is love at first snark even a thing?


End file.
